criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Y.Anonymous/Case 39 Dialogues
Since the steps for Case 39 haven't been added, and I've asked and got the Case 39 full dialogues, I'll put some that I think you might find it interesting. Case Opening Jones : I don't know about you, , but I can't get this Rorschach test you found on the beach out of my head. I mean, three inkblot tests on three different crime scenes? What are the odds? Jones : Even though there is no patent link between each crime, Alex made very clear these drawings were the signature of a serial killer. What do you think of this, ? Ramirez : ! There you are! The Chief wants to see you! You heard the news? Jones : Ramirez? So you've heard about the serial killer theory? Who filled you on with that? Ramirez : Serial killer what? No! Wait, maybe. Do you remember Mikhail Levin? Jones : Of course, the russian killer with an Oedipal complex! Reminds me of the time was still a rookie. What about him? Ramirez : He just escaped from prison, vanished without a trace! That's why the Chief wants to see you now! Samuel King : Ah , I presume you've heard the terrible news? Jones : Terrible? This is DISASTROUS! Mikhail has managed to escape from prison... and what if that freak is coming for us?! Samuel King : It's not you I'm worried about, Jones! Frankly, I'm more concerned about the students' safety! According to our intel, Mikhail was last spotted on the University campus and -- Jones : Campus? Now that's fishy. Why is that idiot heading there: is he expecting to get a killer degree or something? Samuel King : This is no time for cracking jokes, Jones! And there's worse news still: a student, by the name of Tyler Wright, has just been found murdered in the University Dean's Office! Jones : Mikhail's killed again?! I guess given how he had no qualms murdering his own FATHER, there's no reason he would think twice before slashing some random student... Samuel King : I admit everything points to Mikhail being the killer, but in our position we can't afford to take the obvious for granted. The only way to be sure is by catching Mikhail and solving the murder! Jones : Okay Chief, we're on it! , are you ready to check out the murder scene? Chief Samuel King mentioning his granddaughter. Jones : Chief, good news: thanks to the Dean we may finally have a confirmation that Mikhail is indeed on campus! Samuel King : You're still not sure?! Time is running out and you still haven't caught Tyler Wright's killer! What if another student dies?! Samuel King : I'm warning you, either you catch this killer quickly or I will ask the Mayor to close down the whole University for the time being! Jones : Er... understood, Chief. Samuel King : Maybe I went a bit overboard... and I guess I owe you an explanation. Samuel King : , my very own granddaughter is studying at Grimsborough University... and every time I learn that a killer is on the loose around campus, I fear for her safety. Jones : Aww, why didn't you say so sooner? Samuel King : Jones, it's not because I've just shared this bit of my personal life that I want to suddenly share EVERYTHING with you! Jones : Er, right. Sure thing, Chief. I guess and I will follow up on the possible Mikhail sighting the Dean gave us. Samuel King : Good. And when you have the time, I want you to investigate the college gymnasium. My granddaughter often spotted your victim, Tyler, there... doing god knows what. Talking to the @rtist.(I don't know if they have changed this to Cathy or still the @rtist) Jones : Since we still only know Cathy as the @rtist, the only way to talk to her is via video-chat. Ah, she's online now. The @rtist : Hello . Need help cracking another case? Jones : We'll do the asking this time... Cathy! Looking through Tyler Wright's phone, we found out about the relationship you had with him. The @rtist : Now that's embarrassing. So you've found out my name is Cathy and yeah, Tyler and I dated. Kind of. What about it? Jones : "What about it" is that Tyler has wound up dead with "CHEAT" written on his forehead... and you broke up with him because you accused him of CHEATING! The @rtist : Hold on, I didn't kill Tyler, ok? He was full of himself: an arrogant douche who may have hurt me, but I didn't care enough about him to actually kill him! Jones : Either way, as a suspect, you can't remain anonymous any longer Cathy. I think it's time you took off your mask and revealed your full name. The @rtist : I can't, not yet! But I promise I will come to you unmasked very soon. You will understand when you see me, I guarantee it. Confronting Mikhail. Jones : Grimsborough P.D.! Put your hands in the air where we can see them, Mikhail!Mikhail Levin : You again, ! You really think you can bounce into my room just like that? Jones : Are you kidding me? You just broke out of jail and you're suspected of the murder of Tyler Wright! Of course we can! Mikhail Levin : Hey dude, I've got no idea what you're babbling about. Why don't you just leave me alone? You're ruining my efforts to reintegrate society here! Jones : "Cut the crap, Mikhail! How about reintegrating Grimsborough State Penitentiary? How does that grab you? Meeting The @rtist in real person. Samuel King : I knew I could rely on you for bringing Mikhail back behind bars, ! And I know it's just a matter of time before you prove he's the killer. Samuel King : And with the University once again safe, I can stop worrying about my granddaughter. She's actually just stopped by to visit. Samuel King : Cathy, sweetie, come say hello to the best this town has ever known! Cathy : Hi, I'm Cathy King! My grandfather has told me so much about you, . Samuel King : Don't be fooled by her audacious looks, . Cathy is a brilliant student with a bright career ahead of her in communications technology! Samuel King : If ever she fell on the wrong side of the law, she'd be a fearful hacker, let me tell you! Jones : A hacker, really? And your name's Cathy King. Which means your initials are C.K.... Jones : Oh my God!! But you're the @r- Samuel King : Jones, why are you looking at my granddaughter like she was some kind of freak? I know the pink hair is a little bold, but still! Jones : I... I'm sorry, chief, haha! It's just... I didn't expect your granddaughter to be the @r-...dorable woman she is! Cathy : You're too kind, inspector. Well, , it was really nice meeting you but I should be getting back to class. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon. Jones : I'm sure we will, Cathy! , and I are looking forward to it! Samuel King : Cathy's a bright girl and she'll go far... I just wish she'd change the color of her hair. ... Jones : OK, my head is spinning like crazy right now, ! Cathy King's initials are C.K., and King himself said she could be a fearful hacker if she wanted to! Jones : And on the other hand, we've got the @rtist, the best hacker we've ever met, whose first name is Cathy and whose initials are C.K.... Jones : There's no doubt about it: Cathy King is the @rtist! She's King's granddaughter!!! I can't believe this, can you, ? Jones : All this time she's been helping us, staying off our radar! The way she owned her game makes me feel so obsolete! Damn, I need cookies to help me cope right now! Jones : Ah, that's better... Still, I hate to say it, but what with her hacking skills, Cathy's still a solid suspect. I'd rather not let my imagination wander on how all this could turn out. ... In Additional Investigation. Alex : Hey, ! I have to tell you, I won't be available for a while. You'll never guess why! Alex : The prettiest girl stopped by my lab earlier on, and she... she asked me to pick her up at eight! I don't really know how that happened, but I think it's awesome! Jones : Do you mean Cathy by any chance? Alex : Yes, that's her name! Isn't it pretty? Anyway, I'm going to be super-busy preparing everything, to make my date perfect! Meanwhile, don't ask me anything! I'm totally unavailable until then! Alright? Alright! Jones : Alex, wait! Cathy is the @rt... Damn, he's already locked in his lab. And I doubt he'll hear us from Cloud Nine. ... Jones : Mikhail in that cheerleader outfit is the funniest thing ever! We have to hurry up, I want to see his face when we'll tell him we know about his costume! Alex : ! Finally you're back! WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING? Jones : Alex? What's wrong? I thought you were "unavailable" until your date with the @rti-... I mean, Cathy! Alex : I was, but I've just heard the truth! Cathy is the @rtist! I HAVE A DATE WITH THE @RTIST! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! Jones : Are you kidding me? I tried to-... Hey! HEY! DON'T LEAVE! That's it! I'm done with this love-struck idiot, ! Let's go back to funnier topics, and to Mikhail's cell! ... ... Alex : ! Look! What do you think? Do I look good? I'm ready for my date! I still can't believe I'm having dinner with the @rtist! Oh my God! I have a date with Cathy! Samuel King : Cathy? Are you talking about my granddaughter? Alex : I don't know, is your granddaughter the cutest girl I've ever seen with a rocky hairdo? Samuel King : YES SHE IS! What are you proposing to do with her?!? Alex : Oh, crap! Well, this is something else I hadn't been told... Uh... I guess I'll... see you all later? Bye, ! Samuel King : COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY! I WON'T ALLOW IT! Category:Blog posts